The embodiments herein relate generally to a conveyor assembly for transporting material. One application for embodiments of the conveyor assembly is, by way of example only, in the conveyance of aggregate materials in a volumetric concrete mixing system, or other system that requires the transport of materials from one place to another within the system. The embodiments herein more specifically relate to a modular conveyor assembly cassette system configured to facilitate removal of the assembly system without the need to disassemble parts of the conveyor system.
In the context of volumetric concrete mixing systems, for example, multiple bins are provided for storing discrete components intended to be mixed together for dispensing from the system a mixture of the components in the form of concrete. Such systems are often transportable on the roadway, and serve to function as a ready-made supply of concrete by simply loading on-site (or loaded at a remote site and transported to the desired location) the individual components that are then mixed together to dispense the concrete on-site. Often, aggregate conveyor systems on volumetric concrete mixers must fit within a very tight space in the mixer aggregate bin in order to allow the mixer body to fit on a standard heavy truck frame that is typically 35″ to 38″ wide across the world.
Volumetric concrete mixing systems generally include a transport mechanism within the system to transport the materials from holding bins within the system to an area where the components can be brought together and mixed for dispensing the mixture. The transport mechanism is often in the form of a conveyor assembly integrated into the overall mixing system. There are at least a few limitations with such systems. One, the conveyor assembly causes inefficient transport because it is configured to drag the belt and mating supporting cross bars across a base, which causes unnecessary wear and energy loss due to drag. Another is that the repair and/or replacement of the conveyor assembly within the mixing system requires at least partial disassembly of the conveyor assembly in order to remove it from the mixing system. Embodiments of the present system overcome at least one or both of these limitations, and possibly others as well.